Retaliation
by demglasses
Summary: Akari and Hirato have been broken up for two years, and Hirato wants Akari back. How will Akari respond? How will Hirato react to the response? [HiratoxAkari Oneshot Yaoi]


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KARNEVAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY~**

**NOTE: This is a HiratoXAkari fic where Hirato and Akari have been broken up for two years after being in an on and off relationship. **

* * *

Akari stared down the hall to see none other than the second ship captain standing over near the front desk and quietly debated whether to walk pass or stay put in hopes that the man won't see him, because he was _really _not in the mood for his teasing today.

"Oh, Hirato-san, you're so handsome~!" a nurse cooed at the front desk with Hirato leaning against it with one of his 'lady killer' smiles. "There's absolutely no way you're single~!"

"You're too kind." Akari heard a chuckle escape the other man's lips, and that alone made his skin crawl. He crinkled his nose, already annoyed by his presence. "I _am_ single, but I wouldn't say that I am available."

'What?' Akari felt his heart sink for a second, completely shocked by his words.

"Oh~ So you have your eyes on someone, Hirato-sama~?" another nurse chimed in. Akari quickly regained his composure and sped passed the second ship captain, silently wishing he doesn't catch the man's eye. He glanced back slightly wondering why he hasn't heard an 'Akari-san' calling from behind him, but continued to walk down the hall.

"Akari-san~!" The blonde came to an abrupt halt and swung around, irritated by Hirato's voice calling him ever so sweetly.

"What is it? I am quite busy, Hirato."

"I just want to talk." He smirked softly, hitting a nerve on Akari.

"Well, we can talk later?" Akari was already half way turned around when he responded, longing to get away from the man.

"Don't you think two years is a bit long? I'm tired of waiting for you." Hirato spoke calmly, a frown replacing his previous smirk. The blonde stood frozen in his tracks, and Hirato's words sunk in slowly. "I understood a week long break. I even understood a month long break, but two years is a bit long." Akari swallowed hard, not wanting to have this conversation at all. He relaxed his shoulders and glanced over at the man who now stood with his arms crossed across his chest with a not-so-happy look upon his face. "When is this break of yours going to end, Akari?" He felt like his heart stopped when he didn't hear an honorific of any type follow after his name. He knew Hirato was being serious, and that alone frightens him.

"I am in a hurry and you stop me to ask me _that_?" Akari retorted, turning back to face Hirato.

"Yes, I am an impatient man." He tilted his head slightly and continued to speak, "Well?" Akari knit his eyebrows together in annoyance.

"If you must know… never."

"What?"

"I said 'never', Hirato. I must go, I have a lot of paperwork to fill out now." He swiftly turned on his heel, and sped walked down the hall, leaving Hirato standing in the middle of the hall with his mouth agape.

* * *

Akari didn't believe that his words to Hirato could have upset him in the slightest, but he started to realize that he was dead wrong.

"I heard you went on a date with the second ship captain, Hirato?" Akari overheard a conversation between a few of the nurses in the hospital cafeteria, and he already felt his stomach flip and his heart plummet.

"Yes, I did! He's great, if you know what I mean." A small giggled escaped the woman's mouth.

"Oh? You mean…" he noticed the nurses lean in closer as they continued to speak, "in bed?" Akari continued to stare down at his plate of salad that he no longer wanted to eat. He stabbed the greens sourly with his fork, and forced down a bite.

"Oh jeeze, he really knows how to woo a girl. He is so gentle in bed; it almost surprised me to be honest."

"I didn't expect him to be gentle? Hirato can really surprise a person though."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm really hoping to go out for another date soon."

Akari shoved down another bite, before giving up on eating, appetite completely gone now. He tried to contain his anger as he threw away his uneaten food, and placed the dirty plate with the other dirty dishes.

"Did ya hear that Hirato already slept with three different nurses at the hospital?" a nurse whispered at the front desk which happened to be in hearing distance of where Akari was standing. His eyes flickered to the front desk and back at the clip board he held in his hand and flipped through the papers with his other. Hirato's name felt like a stab in the chest at this point, but Akari tried to cover this up as much as he possibly could.

"You're kidding!? I thought it was only two?"

"No, I heard that he had a fling with another girl a few days ago."

Akari clenched his eyes shut in frustration. He hated that he couldn't escape these _rumors_ that spread like wild fire amongst the nurses at this hospital.

"Wow, I didn't expect that from him of all people."

The blonde grit his teeth and glanced over at the nurses, "If you have enough time to talk about someone else's love life, then you obviously have enough time to work." The nurses nodded quickly, lowering their head and stared down at their desk. He scoffed as he walked away, already frustrated by whatever Hirato was planning.

* * *

Golden eyes flicked back and forth between the two other men at the round table. Red eyebrows knit together in confusion as he stared across the table. Tsukitachi looked over at Hirato who strangely wasn't looking over at Akari, and Akari, equally strange, hasn't reacted to Hirato in the slightest. He concluded quickly that something was definitely wrong between the two men, already feeling the tension getting thicker in the air.

"You are all dismissed."

Hirato stood up first and already began to make his exit, brushing his shoulder against Akari's as he stood from his chair. Tsukitachi counted to three, expecting a remark from the older man, but there was nothing. He cocked an eyebrow, somewhat shocked by nothing escaping the man's lips. He swallowed hard, feeling the need the break the silence.

"Hey, guys, how 'bout we all go back and drink some tea?" Tsukitachi spoke, almost desperately, to the other men. He tailed behind them, waiting for an answer, but none responded. "C'mon~!"

"I am busy," Akari finally answered.

"I am also busy, sorry, Tsukitachi." Hirato said, already making his way up the steps.

"What's up with you guys today? It's weird!" the redhead sped up, now walking alongside the older male. "Akari-chan, yell at Hirato! Hirato, tease Akari-chan already!"

"There's nothing to yell at him about."

"Why would I tease him?"

"Okay! I get it!" Tsukitachi let out a loud laugh. "It's a joke! This is a joke! Real funny, guys!" He clapped his hand onto Akari's shoulder, getting a glare in return. "You had me goin' for a minute there!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Akari asked as he pushed Tsukitachi's hand off of him.

"This… isn't a joke?" the redhead stopped and stared at them both for a moment. He frowned slightly, now unable to see Hirato, and stared at Akari's back as he walked away. "There's obviously something wrong."

* * *

Akari stormed into his office, irritated about hearing another one of those _rumors_ about Hirato. He felt his eye twitch when he saw the two ship captains sitting on the couch in front of him. He glanced at Hirato, who held his gaze over at the wall to his right, and then glanced over at Tsukitachi holding up a sake bottle.

"Glad you could make it, Akari-chan~!" the red head smirked, leaned forward, and reached across the table. "Sit~ Sit~" he patted the couch across from him. The older male reluctantly sat down where the redhead had patted.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked coldly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ouch, no need to be harsh. I just wanted you two to talk."

"What?" Akari and Hirato both spoke at the same time, then glancing at each other for moment before breaking away.

"Obviously, there is something going on between you two. I don't know exactly what, but it's starting to get weird." He took a sip of his sake and continued to speak, "Who am I kidding? It's been weird for a while now! Hirato has a better sex life than I do now! And you, Akari-chan, you're not even snapping at him! What gives!?" He slammed the sake bottle on the table and stood up. "I don't really care what happened, but I want it fixed." The redhead walked out leaving the two men in the room alone.

"Did you really mean 'never'?" Hirato quickly broke the silence, but continued to stare over at the wall.

"What?" Akari's eyes snapped up and locked onto Hirato.

"Never is quite a long time, Akari-san." The younger male finally removed his gaze from the wall and looked over at Akari. "Did you really mean it?"

"I-"

"Yes or no,"

"I-I did… mean it." Akari forced out, now staring down at his lap. He heard Hirato stand, but didn't dare look up.

"Fine, that's all I needed to know." Hirato opened the door and looked back at Akari. "You can change your mind, you know?" Akari opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "I'm not going to waste my time anymore. Once I walk out, I'm not going to ever ask for you back again." Akari gripped his knees, still trying to force out words. "I understand. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Akari-sensei." The older male closed his eyes, praying that he doesn't shed a single tear in front of that man. He heard the door shut and he quickly looked back with his lips parted, still unable to speak. He saw the door open, quickly hoping it was Hirato, but Tsukitachi poked his head into the room.

"What happened? Hirato sped off before I could get an answer out of him." The redhead walked into room and looked at the blonde expectantly. Akari tried to form words, but before he could explain, he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "W-What happened, Akari-chan!?"

"I screwed up! That's what happened!" Akari yelled as more tears began to stream down his face. "I fucking screwed up!" Tsukitachi raised his hand to place it on his Akari's shoulder, but stopped half way, having no idea what to do. "I… lost him."

"Akari, I still have no clue what is going on, but I really think you should talk to him. He's still in the building, you can catch up to him." He finally placed his hand on the older man's shoulder, and gave him a reassuring smile. "You might have to run if you don't hurry." Tsukitachi stepped out of the way and ushered Akari out the door. "Go!" he shoved him lightly, and Akari nodded and sped down the hall.

Akari quickly turned a corner and spotted the second ship captain speaking with one of the nurses at the front desk, and he felt all of his anger just boil out of him. "Hirato!" he bellowed down the hall, still speed walking towards the man. Hirato looked over at the raging man racing over to him, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Akari gripped onto Hirato's tie, pulling him closer, "You bastard! Why don't you ever just shut up and let me speak for once!?"

"W-What?" Hirato knit his eyebrows together as he stared back at Akari. The older man grit his teeth as tears threatened to fall once more. "What do you want to say to me then?"

"I…" his voice cracked, tears running down his cheeks again, "love you." He quickly averted his gaze and was brought into a tight embrace. "Hirato?"

"I love you too, Akari-san." Hirato whispered into his ear, and kissed his neck.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Akari groaned, raising his hands up to Hirato's chest, gently shoving him off.

"But I'm _your_ jerk." Hirato leaned and kissed Akari lightly on the lips, no longer caring about his surroundings.

"Shut up, don't ruin the moment saying cheesy things." Akari scoffered with a light blush already spreading across Akari's face.

* * *

**This is my first try at writing Hirakari, and I wrote it at 3AM so I'm sorry for any awkward grammatical or spelling errors. I originally planned to cut this fic in half but I decided to just make it a one shot, but I don't know, maybe I will make a sequel. If I come with anything, I might. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and review if you want.**


End file.
